Behind Closed Doors
by signbear
Summary: Niko and Maki are together in Maki's room. For the third time, someone knocks on the door to interrupt them. Irritated, both of them decide to take...certain measures to prevent such interruptions from happening again. A Niko x Maki one-shot!


A/N: In this one shot, Maki and Niko are already together :3 Both of them may be a little OOC :D

And of course, I don't own Love Live!

* * *

Nishikino Maki gritted her teeth in anger when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"That's the third time now," she half-growled as she got off her bed and opened the door, scowling unwelcomingly.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked her visitor, a little unkindly. Her visitor didn't appear to notice her angry expression or chose not to notice it as she looked around the room.

The visitor raised an eyebrow at the other occupant in the room that was sitting on Maki's bed, to which the particular third year just stared at the visitor with an impassive look on her face.

Maki had no doubt that Rin had came in to 'disturb' or rather, 'interrupt' them. The red haired girl was still looking expectantly at the visitor and the orange haired girl shrugged before saying, "I forgot what I wanted to ask. I'll…be going now."

"Good grief," Maki muttered under her breath when she closed the door behind Rin, "Do they like to disturb us that much?"

"Well, it can't be helped," the girl on the bed smirked, "They _are _curious after all."

"Curious? About what?" The red head sighed as she plopped onto her bed.

"About our relationship of course," the third year snorted, "They wanted to know…" she paused before licking her lips suggestively, "…how far we have gotten."

That managed to make the red haired girl blush and she looked away immediately.

The petite third year crawled over to the edge of the bed where the red head sat and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, "Maki-chan…"

Maki shivered as her heart started to pound hardly against her chest. She gulped and bit back a moan as the older girl leaned further in, her small chest rubbing softly and gently against her back.

"N-Niko-chan…" she gasped, "S-Stop that…if not…"

"If not you'll lose control and ravish me right out?" Yazawa Niko said teasingly.

Maki only blushed brightly in answer and Niko knew that she was spot on. Reluctantly, the twin tailed girl pulled away from her girlfriend. She knew that she should not test the younger girl's control lest they get interrupted again in their 'activity'.

"First it was Honoka who claimed that she wanted to see my room again even though I gave them a tour around my house already. Fifteen minutes later, Nozomi came barging in cheerfully…and just now…Rin…God. Give me a break already," Maki complained. "All…I wanted was to spend some time alone with you…and yet…"

"Maki-chan," Niko said softly as she turned the younger girl around and hugged her, "I understand how you feel. That's why we planned this sleepover Christmas party – so to be together and not be interrupted by anything or anyone."

"We shouldn't have told them that we're together," Maki grumbled.

"They would've caught us one day," Niko grimaced at the thought.

"I'm almost tempted to go out and tell them 'Yes, Niko-chan and I have already had sex a few times so please leave us alone.'" Maki said indignantly.

"You wouldn't do that," Niko said playfully, "You'd be too embarrassed to even say that."

"You're right," Maki admitted with a sigh.

The twin tailed girl then released her girlfriend from her embrace and cupped her face.

Maki's breath hitched and she could also feel Niko's breath quickened at the close proximity as they stared at each other for several seconds. .

Slowly, both closed the distance between their faces and within a few seconds, they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Almost instinctively, Niko's hands ran down Maki's body before resting deliberately on her chest. With agonizing slow but precise movements, Niko pressed her palm against Maki's chest, causing the latter to let out a soft moan.

Encouraged, the twin tailed girl started to squeeze the clothed mounts with both of her hands, massaging it expertly with her small hands. A few seconds later, Niko already had Maki moaning her name as she continued her ministrations and moving her lips towards Maki's ears and gave it a soft lick.

"Niko-chan…" Maki's head was reeling and her breaths started to grow heavier as the seconds passed by. The red head pressed herself closer to the older girl, wanting, _needing _more.

Pleased by her girlfriend's reaction, Niko was about to slip her hand under Maki's shirt as a reward when the door knocked for the fourth time.

Niko removed her hands from Maki with a growl and stalked towards the door.

_Those god damn–_

She sucked in a huge breath to collect herself and glanced back at the younger girl who was trying to catch her breath.

The twin tailed girl opened the door in a sour mood.

"Um…N-Niko…?" The fourth 'visitor' of the night started.

"What is it, Umi?"

"Um…" The bluenete hesitated and cringed inwardly at the irritated look on Niko's face.

"What is it?" Niko repeated, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Well…Nozomi asked me about our latest song and since Maki was the one who's supposed to be composing the music…I thought I should ask her instead. Is…she in there…?"

_Nozomi must've done that on purpose. _Niko groaned inwardly. _And she uses Umi to… I'm going to kill her when I see her tomorrow morning. _

"Maki is in there. But…" Niko bit her lip. Should she lie and tell her Maki was not feeling well? After all, she had just interrupted them.

Sensing the hesitation, Umi quickly said, "It's okay if she's already asleep. I'll ask her tomorrow morning." _I doubt she's asleep but judging by Niko's mood just now…I bet I interrupted something. Wait. Interrupted…something…? Then that means…Nozomi – _

Umi's eyes widened with realisation.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Niko," Umi said suddenly, "I'll leave now."

"O-Okay…" Niko blinked. As she closed the door behind Umi, she swore she could hear the bluenete mutter, "I'm going to strangle Nozomi later…"

"Who was it?" Maki asked quietly when Niko returned to the bed.

"Umi…" Niko muttered before saying, "I have a feeling Nozomi was the one who tricked her to coming up here."

Maki grimaced.

"Hey, Maki-chan…" Niko began.

"Yeah?"

"Can we continue what we were doing just now?"

* * *

_Living Room_

"Nozomi!" Umi scowled at her fellow idol-mate who also happened to be the Student Council's Vice-President.

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked pleasantly.

"You sent me up there on purpose," the blue haired girl hissed.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'Oh' me! You knew…that I'll interrupt whatever it was they were doing…"

"Ah." A glint sparkled in the purple haired girl's turquoise eyes, "So they _were _doing 'something'."

A blush tinted the archer's face and she looked away, "I supposed they were….before I interrupted. Niko…looks pissed off. And…" she trailed off.

"And…?" Nozomi smirked.

"There…was a mark on her neck…" Umi finished quietly.

Nozomi chuckled, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"What is it, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked excitedly.

The pig tailed girl's eyes twinkled and she grinned mischievously, "Anyone wants to know what Maki-chan and Niko-chi is up to now?"

"Y-You don't mean…" Rin's eyes widened when she realised what Nozomi meant.

"What is it? What is it?" Kotori's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"That's what I meant, Rin-chan. Let's go spy on them~" Nozomi grinned.

"I don't think it's a good idea to spy on them…" Hanayo said meekly, shifting uneasily. She really didn't want to face Niko and Maki's wrath later on.

"We can't…" Umi tried to protest but was interrupted by Honoka, "Yosh! Let's go!"

"W-Wait! We can't–" Umi tried to stop the girls but her words fell to deaf ears; Honoka had already led them up the stairs. Even Hanayo was dragged along unwillingly by Rin.

"Ugh!" Umi cursed under her breath. "Those girls…"

Sighing, Umi had no other choice but to follow them upstairs. Inwardly, she fervently wished that Niko and Maki had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_Outisde Maki's bedroom._

Umi almost breathed out a sigh of relief. The hallway was really quiet and it would appear that Niko and Maki were indeed asleep.

"They've already fallen asleep?" Honoka frowned slightly, her earlier enthusiasm fading. "That's no fun at all."

"But it's only 10pm!" Rin argued, still unwilling to believe that Maki and Niko were sleeping.

"Maybe they're showering?" Kotori suggested.

Just as Umi was about to suggest they go back instead, a familiar soft voice stopped her, _"Do you think they'll come and interrupt us again?" _

_"Well, Umi was the fourth one, so I don't think so," _Niko's voice could be heard from the other end of the door.

At that, Honoka perked up and practically glued her ears against the wooden door excitedly.

Nozomi, Rin and Kotori followed suit and dramatically pressed their ears against the door, to get a better picture of what was going on in the room.

_"Great. Then I can do this without any more interruption," Maki said. _

_"Ah–" Niko gasped out. And then – sounds of two people kissing could be heard. _

Everyone outside who were eavesdropping froze.

"I really think we should leave now…" Umi tried to say but either no one listened to her orthey opted to ignore her and enjoy the 'show'.

_"S-Stop, Maki-chan! What if one of them came back again and hears us? We almost got caught by Umi just now if we've gone further," Niko tried to stop her girlfriend. _

_"It's fine. Let them hear if they want…" Maki murmured, "I can't stand it any longer. After how you stopped kissing me to open the door…" Maki's voice dropped a tad lower, "I can't hold it in any longer…" _

Muffled sounds could be heard and Umi realised that the two Muses inside had started kissing again.

The blue haired second year gulped and looked ready to bolt but Nozomi gripped her wrist tightly and whispered, "Stay."

_Niko moaned and said huskily, "Kiss me again." _

_"Maki-chan…" Niko let out a low moan. _

_"Hey, Niko-chan….could you…touch me?" _

Umi's eyes widened but the rest of her idol-mates didn't seem to be reacting much save for Hanayo who, too, looked ready to bolt any moment.

_"Haah…ahh…Niko-chan…" Maki moaned softly, "More…"_

_"More?" Niko said playfully, "Where would you like me to place my hands next? Your breasts? Your stomach?" Niko then added seductively and huskily, "Or somewhere even more private?" _

Umi gulped, her face rapidly reddening now.

_"Niko-chan!" Maki hissed, "Please…"_

_"Tell me then, ojou-sama, where do you want me to touch?" Niko said teasingly. _

_"Please…touch me…down….there…" Maki managed to gasp out. _

_"Like this?" Niko murmured huskily._

_"Ah – Y-Yes…." _

_"How about this…?" _

_"Ah…Niko-chan…haah….aahhh…"_

_"Sssh…keep your voice down."_

_"I…can't help it…ahhh…" Maki moaned again, "Your fingers are…rubbing into my sensitive spot and…I can't help the noises that come from my mouth."_

All the 6 school idols outside stiffened and blushed at Maki's moans and words. Two were actually really close to bolting but for some reason, their feet stood rooted to the ground, unable to move as they continued eavesdropping.

_"Oh? But if you keep this up, they'll really hear you, you know? Not that I mind. I like hearing your erotic and sexy moans after all."_

_"I'll deal with the consequences later on," Maki grunted. _

_"Ah…you're really wet down there now," Niko muttered softly._

_"D-Don't say that out loud, stupid!"_

_"Hehe. You're so cute, Maki-chan."_

_Maki breathed in heavily, "You are cute too, you know."_

_"Oh I'm sure I am." Niko's breath started to hitch as well._

_"Egoistical jerk," Maki panted. _

_"Hey! I was just complimenting you!"_

_"I know," Maki said before sucking in a breath as another set of moans ripped its way out of Maki's mouth. _

_"Ohya? Have I pushed you to your limits?" _

_"Okay, you win, Niko-chan." Maki whimpered before her voice turned needy and almost desperate, "Please, I want you inside me now."_

_"I'll make you writhe with pleasure," Niko growled. _

All 6 figures outside were now blushing brightly, their face turned 20 shades redder. Their mouth were also gaped open. What followed were a set of loud and pleasure filled moans and groans, coupled with deep and erratic breathings.

Umi shivered and dared a look at Nozomi and the others who still have their ears pressed against the door. They seemed bewildered and Umi immediately realised that they were getting more than they bargained for.

"What are you all doing here?" a new voice spoke out.

Startled, all 6 of them turned to see Eri walking towards them with a blank expression on her face.

"N-Nothing!" Honoka was the first one who found her voice.

"Really?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" Kotori nodded head rapidly.

"Then why are all of your faces so red…?" Umi questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing! Really, it's nothing!" Rin blurted out and without waiting for Eri's reply, all of them bolted down the hallway.

Eri sighed before knocking on the bedroom door.

"It's not locked," came Maki's voice.

Eri took the cue and entered the room, noticing that both Niko and Maki were sitting dazedly and breathless on the bed, though also fully clothed.

Their hair, however was a little disheveled.

"I'm surprised you guys managed to do this," Eri looked pointedly at their fully clothed state before adding, "This act I mean."

"Me too," Niko sighed.

"Was it hard?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

Niko nodded, "Very. I almost lost it a couple of times when Maki…moaned." The twin tailed girl shivered, "We were so close yet we couldn't do what we really wanted…to each other. Though some of it were real."

A tint of amusement lit up in her blue eyes, "You two were really good though. You scared the rest of them. Poor Hanayo and Umi. I think they'd be traumatized for at least a while. You guys took it to the extreme."

Maki finally spoke, "The fear that one of them would actually open the door (Nozomi) actually forced us into control. And it serves them right from spying at us. Well, hopefully they'll learn their lesson."

The blonde laughed, "I'm sure they already had." _Even Nozomi, _Eri mused, "So how did you know that they were outside?"

"Never underestimate an idol's sense of hearing!" Niko said proudly while Maki said, "We heard them whispering."

"I see…" Eri mused. "Now I'll leave you two love birds alone," Eri waved as she headed to the door.

"Hey, Eri," Maki called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome."

"How did you know we were acting though?"

"I can tell," the blonde then grimaced, "Don't forget I've always accidentally stumbled upon both of you when you guys are…"

"I-I see…" Maki's face reddened.

"You guys don't talk so much when you guys are 'getting it on'." Eri smirked.

"O-Okay. Stop," Niko held her hand up, "Just…stop."

"Only if guys don't do it in school. Honestly, be glad that I'm usually the one who caught the both of you. As the Student Council President, I need to warn you two again…"

"Fine, Pres," Niko sighed.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Eri opened the door.

"See you!" Niko and Maki said together as the door slammed close.

"Now…" Niko breathed out as she turned towards Maki, "Shall we?"

Maki nodded as a mischievous smile crept up her lips.

Without further ado, Niko fumbled for the lock before pushing Maki onto the bed.

The rest of the night was theirs alone.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Good morning!" Niko greeted the group the next morning, "Why do all of you look so tired?"

The fact was, all 6 of them, who were eavesdropping yesterday, didn't sleep well. They were all sitting in the living room; an awkward tension filled the air around them.

"Please consider getting your room sound proofed," Umi said dryly.

"Why?" Maki asked.

"Because –" Umi was about to answer when a hand slapped over a mouth, muffling her answer.

"Because?" Maki echoed.

"N-Nothing," Honoka said hastily before whispering in Umi's ears, "Umi-chan, we can't let them know!"

Maki held back a knowing smirk at how uneasy all of them looked.

It was then Eri walked down the stairs yawning, "Good morning…"

"Morning!" Maki greeted the blonde, "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did! Your house's bed is so comfy and all," Eri shared the same amused look Maki had when she observed her fellow school idols shifting about uneasily. Secretly, Maki was enjoying herself when she noticed how nervous and uneasy they were.

"So what did you guys do when Niko-chan and I went up to our room early?" The red haired girl asked nonchalantly.

A choked cough.

Maki raised an eyebrow at Hanayo who was coughing now.

"Kayo-chin, are you okay?" Rin patted her childhood friend's back. The bespectacled girl nodded quietly.

Maki was still waiting for an answer. She turned to look at her girlfriend and noticed that Niko was also trying not to laugh.

"W-We…" Honoka started to fumble for something to say. Sweat dripped down the sides of her forehead at what she should say.

"Yes?" Maki persisted. She was now clenching her fists, trying to hold back the bubbling laughter that is trying to escape from her mouth. _Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Hold it in. _

Honoka visibly gulped, her eyes wide with…fear? Maki didn't really know.

"What's wrong?" Niko finally joined in.

At the corner, Eri sighed. _Those two…_

"N-Nothing. We…went up…no wait, we didn't go up to your bedroom, Maki-chan! And we certainly didn't hear anything that you two were doing!" Honoka's head was reeling with the blatant lie she told the first year.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Honoka you stupid girl! _Honoka cursed herself inwardly.

The rest of her idol-mates snapped their heads towards Honoka and face palmed inwardly.

Unable to stand it any longer, Eri stood up and sighed, "Enough, Niko, Maki. You'd already scared them to death."

At that, the bubble of laughter rumbling inside Maki burst out and Maki was now giggling. Niko joined in after a few seconds and the two started to laugh.

"W-What…huh?" Honoka blinked, utterly confused.

"Relax guys," Eri finally said, "Those two were just acting yesterday."

"A-Acting…?" Kotori repeated.

"Y-You mean…" Nozomi trailed off.

"Yes, we were acting. We knew that you guys were outside," Niko said smugly.

"You two–" Honoka looked like she wanted to strangle them but Maki interrupted her, her eyes shining darkly, "It was to teach all of you a lesson."

"Y-Yes…" Honoka cowered slightly and sighed, "Sorry…Maki-chan, Niko-chan."

Maki and Niko smiled in response and the tension immediately lifted.

"You guys had us totally fooled," Umi sighed.

"But the act that you two put up was awesome though," Kotori smiled, "I really believed it."

"That's why I didn't want to spy..." Hanayo muttered under her breath.

"Aw c'mon Kayo-chin, it's not that bad nya~" Rin chirped. Hanayo only sighed in response.

"Well, gotta hand it to them..." Nozomi said. _I should have realised it earlier..._

The purple haired senior then mused to herself, _They are good that they were able to trick me. Eri-chi knew and yet..._

"Hey, Nozomi," a sickeningly sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"N-Niko-chi?"

Niko looked at the purple haired girl sweetly, "I have a few scores to settle with you. Barging into our room...randomly sending Umi into our room..."

Nozomi immediately realised the danger she was in and without a word, backed away, saying, "Don't say that, Niko-chi….I was just…teasing you…ha…ha…"

Without waiting for Niko's non-existent response, Nozomi dashed out of the living room.

"Aren't you going to help her, Eri?" Umi asked, still slightly embarrassed at what happened last night.

Eri shrugged and smiled at the blue haired girl, "Nah, she deserves it."

From the kitchen, a short yell of 'Nooo!' could be heard and the remaining members of Muse cringed.

"God bless Nozomi…" Maki sighed.

[The members of Muse spent the rest of the day together, having fun, the incident already forgotten at the end of the day.]

* * *

A/N: and that's the end! reviews are very much appreciated! :D And i will get around writing another Niko x Maki fanfic. (M rated of course ;) ) and this time, they won't be interrupted. - laughs-


End file.
